User blog:CEDJunior/Where's Brittany?
A familiar feeling is beginning to overcome my very person, and it's a feeling that I, as a women's wrestling fan, know all too well. It is a feeling of disappointment, frustration, and (at times) anger, and it comes whenever something in women's wrestling doesn't happen like it should. Examples include Kaitlyn turning heel, Aksana not being pushed and later released, and a promised feud between Beth Phoenix and Natalya, which I'll detail in another blog. The latest thing that has grinded my gears (to borrow from Family Guy) is the disappearance of Brittany from TNA TV. Let me just say that I was really happy when I read that TNA signed Santana Garrett. I had watched her matches from SHIMMER and Shine Wrestling for a long time and thought (and still think) that she's one of the most phenomenal women's wrestlers that I have ever seen. When Santana participated in the Knockouts Knockdown event last year, I was itching to TNA to sign her. In fact, out of the non-KOs who participated in the event, I largely preferred Santana to become an official Knockout, and sure enough, she did. TNA signed her in January; in fact, she was signed one day after her appearance at SHINE 16. Santana debuted under the name Brittany, a name I had to slowly warm up to, on March 13 and defeated Gail Kim, but within months, she was put in an angle with Madison Rayne. The angle had many similarities to the classic storyline featuring Trish Stratus and Mickie James, with Brittany being portrayed as idolizing Madison and proclaiming that she wanted to "be with her." And like the WWE angle, Madison turning down Brittany's advance was the beginning of Brittany's mental downward spiral, and it was only a matter of time until TNA's newest Knockout would turn heel against the object of her adoration. That moment came on July 3, when Brittany facetiously apologized to Madison and promised to only remain friends with her, only for Brittany to turn into a villainess and attack Madison, while giving her now signature line of dialogue, "Never meet your heroes, because they always disappoint!" I loved Brittany's heel turn and I figured that now that she's a full-fledged villainess, she will really get pushed and possibly become Knockouts Champion soon. However, since her inevitable heel turn, the evil Brittany has only appeared twice on TV, with her last appearance taking place on July 17 in a loss to Madison in a No DQ Match. Brittany appeared on Xplosion since then, but has still yet to grace the TV screen as of this point. Now while I am upset at the absence of Brittany, it has not reached the point where I've become largely cynical and start believing that Brittany won't get pushed. Though I do find it very off-putting that a Knockout would debut, be placed in a huge angle, turn heel, and disappear from TV in a four-month span, I still think that big things are in store for Brittany in the near future. I love Brittany's villainous character; she's doing a good job as a heel despite almost never playing that role in her career. I definitely see Brittany taking her evil persona all the way to the top of the Knockouts Division as the Knockouts Champion; it's just a matter of time. Category:Blog posts